


再生

by addie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing SceneMovie Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie/pseuds/addie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot永远挺Rocket，现在轮到Rocket挺他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	再生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrowth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062260) by [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl). 



> （直接涉及电影结局，剧透请慎点）

“Rocket……你在干什么？”

“救他”，他生硬的回答，并且继续往小树枝周围铲土。当他告诉他们他需要什么的时候，新星军团的军官们就像看疯子一样的看着他，但是只要他们把东西给他，他就不在乎这些。“你们见过他的胳膊长回来，对吧？”

“是，但是……”Peter说到一半停了下来。试试能有什么损害呢？更怪的事情都发生过呢。而且其中很多还都发生在过去几天。“我以为你是要点东西来纪念他。”

“你会随身带着你死去朋友的部分尸体？那也太粗野了吧，老兄。”

他决定见好就收。Gamora一只手搭上他的肩膀，“他们等着我们呢。咱们给他俩留点私人空间吧。”

Rocket无视了他们的离开，把最后一点儿土拍好。“好啦。我们给你弄点儿水，来点儿阳光……你会好起来的。”他低下了头。该死的，他不要再哭了。“你一定要好起来。”

 

Milano号上光线昏暗，船员们浸在星球的最后一缕夕阳中。Rocket的直觉被证明是对的，因为Groot正开始恢复。但他仍然拒绝让这颗小小的植物离开他的视线，甚至包括他睡觉时。当Peter来查看他的时候，他正抱着花盆蜷在飞船的一个铺位上，Drax则在屋子的另一边打着呼噜。

“你确定你不想把他放——嗷，好的。”他被一声巨大的咆哮硬生生截住了。“放松，老兄，没人要从你那抢走他。”

Rocket仅仅是吼得小声了点。Peter回到了驾驶舱，Gamora正在趁他们起飞去下个目的地前安静的看风景。“老兄，他这次可是认真的。”

她给了他一个会意的眼神。“我们总是最在乎那些在我们一无所有时就在身边的人。”

“我想是吧。”见鬼，这也许就是Yondu还没打电话来恐吓他的原因。没准是线路的问题，不管怎么样吧。“他们会没事的。”

情况在接下来几周里持续好转。Groot正在以惊人的速度再生，但是总的来看，他想要长回原来的身材和力量还需要一段时间。他还没说过话，但是Rocket认为他能说够两个人的话量。

“瞧瞧你，再过一两天你就连花盆都不需要了。哼，没准这是最后一次你比我个子小的机会了。 我要趁着现在好好享受这个过程。”

一根小小的藤蔓伸向并缠上了他的手。“I am Groot…”

“是……我也爱你。二货。”


End file.
